Epousemoi
by s-damon-s
Summary: Hermione est bien ennuyée, il semblerait qu'une fois encore Malefoy ait décidé de la tourmenter. Mais et si cette fois il ne jouait plus ? Qu'aurait-elle à lui répondre ?


C'est le dernier OS que j'ai sur Hermione et Drago. C'était parti d'un défi avec une amie il me semble, ça fait longtemps quoi qu'il arrive... J'espère que le côté léger du ton ne vous dérangera pas trop.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui sont passés sur la fin de _And so the snake fell in love with the lion _[de merveilleuses reviews !] et si certaines d'entre vous passent par là, sachez que je vous dédie cet OS ! =)

* * *

**Mary me.**

-Granger, épouse-moi.

A l'entente de ces mots, Hermione releva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait dans le but de voir qui avait bien pu lui faire une telle proposition. La bibliothèque était déserte en raison de l'heure matinale mais il y avait quelqu'un en face d'elle.

-Pardon ? fit-elle à l'intention du garçon.

-Épouse-moi, répéta-t-il.

Hermione s'étouffa, non, elle avait bien compris. Drago Malefoy lui demandait de l'épouser, là, comme ça, sans préavis. Elle le regarda un instant puis éclata de rire. Ça ne sembla pas troubler le blond.

-Ça te vient d'où cette envie subite ? rit-elle. On t'a lancé un sort ?

-Je te demande pas de te moquer de moi mais de m'épouser.

-Mais enfin, on se déteste Malefoy, tu as oublié ou quoi ?

Il fit non de la tête et leva son livre pour qu'elle lise la ligne qu'il montrait du doigt. Elle lut à voix haute:

-« _Le mieux en amour, c'est d'être direct et franc. Les femmes intelligentes ne se perdront pas dans un océan de niaiseries... Mais il est toujours bon d'avoir des fleurs._ »

Hermione se balança sur sa chaise en contenant mal son rire et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Un tournesol apparut dans son champ de vision et elle se figea. Elle attrapa machinalement la fleur puis regarda Malefoy avec incrédulité.

-Je sais que tu les aimes, tu as passé le cours de Botanique à les regarder avec envie.

-Eh bien... Merci, hésita Hermione.

-De rien, mais tu veux bien accepter de m'épouser maintenant ? reprit le blond.

-Mais enfin d'où ça te vient ? s'impatienta Hermione, perdue.

-La guerre est finie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules et comme si ça expliquait tout.

Elle se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas devenu fou puis jeta un coup d'œil au tournesol avant de ramener son regard dans le gris acier de Malefoy.

-Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as subitement décidé de me demander ma main.

-T'es la plus intelligente du collège. La plus jolie aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

-Et où est passé mon sobriquet ? Que fais-tu du célébrissime: « _Sang-de-bourbe aux cheveux broussailleux _» ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que la Guerre était finie. Tu vas m'épouser oui ou non ? s'enquit-il une fois de plus, déterminé à avoir sa réponse.

-Mais ça n'a pas de sens voyons ! s'agaça Hermione. Tu n'as même pas pris le temps qu'on se connaisse mieux avant de me demander ça..!

Il sourit doucement et se détendit en s'affalant un peu dans sa chaise en face d'elle. Hermione au contraire était redressée et stressée. Ce n'était pas vraiment la demande en mariage dont elle avait rêvé... Et le prince était pas celui qu'elle avait voulu engager pour le rôle. Ça existait encore les amoureux commis d'office ?

-Tu ne m'as pas dit non dès le début, ça veut dire que tu ne repousses pas l'idée, avança-t-il, victorieux.

-Bien sûr que non, protesta-t-elle.

-Tu refuses ? s'étonna-t-il avec une légère déception.

-Non mais je parlais du fait que tu m'as trop surprise pour que je réponde si vite !

-Donc, tu ne refuses pas, argua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Hermione le regarda, interloquée. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit sincère ? Mais enfin c'était stupide !

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas tout simplement ?

-Parce que je n'ai rien à répondre, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Moi je crois plutôt que tu meurs d'envie de dire oui, mais que tu n'oses pas, railla-t-il doucement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis s'empourpra en décidant finalement de ne rien dire. Malefoy savoura sa victoire et tendit sa main par-dessus la table pour aller prendre celle d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il la retira la seconde suivante, Hermione sentit un papier lui picoter la main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui fit signe d'ouvrir le chiffon de parchemin. Elle s'exécuta entre curiosité et appréhension et y découvrit un timide _je t'aime_. Elle leva lentement son regard brun vers celui gris du lord blond qui la fixait intensément. Elle hésita un instant puis attrapa sa plume pour la tremper dans l'encrier. Malefoy se redressa, intrigué, mais Hermione ne le laissa pas voir ce qu'elle écrivait. Un instant plus tard, elle lui tendit le bout de papier et rangea ses affaires pour se lever.

Entre temps, il avait lu les quelques mots de la brune:

« _Je ne préfère finalement pas savoir d'où te vient ce subit changement de comportement mais j'espère qu'un oui me donnera le temps nécessaire pour le découvrir _».

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines du blond alors que Hermione se dirigeait vers la sortie avec son tournesol serré contre elle. Drago la rattrapa et lui glissa le parchemin dans la main à nouveau. Elle lut à voix haute:

-« _Je t'offre l'éternité _».

Les yeux de la Gryffondor brillèrent et elle planta son regard dans celui du Serpentard. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui voler furtivement un baiser qui la retourna. Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque main la main, laissant derrière eux le bout de papier qui avait glissé des mains d'Hermione...

Une promesse d'éternité.

**Fin**

C'est enfantin je sais, mais j'aimais bien la vision de ces deux-là. Faîtes-moi savoir si c'est à jeter ou à garder ! =)


End file.
